


All In Due Time

by InfluentialDebauchery



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Domestication, Emotional Manipulation, F/M, Isolation, Possessive Behavior, Reconciliation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-20
Updated: 2016-06-20
Packaged: 2018-07-16 06:54:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7256887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InfluentialDebauchery/pseuds/InfluentialDebauchery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Caitlin is taken captive to a new location and given an ultimatum by Jay. As Caitlin tries to understand his motives for a supposed reconciliation; a new side of Jay is presented to her and Caitlin has no idea how to process it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All In Due Time

**Author's Note:**

> This will be updated at various times when I am able to do so.

The monotonous gong of the grandfather clock downstairs awakened Caitlin and made her aware of different surroundings.

Far gone were the gray walls of factories and abandoned storage facilities she had come to know.

In their place was a cozy bedroom nestled inside an even homier cabin. Which if Caitlin had to guess was quite aways from the hubbub of Central City, but not all that far from it's outer suburbs.

Which meant that Caitlin had a chance of escaping and navigating her way back to S.T.A.R. Labs. All depending on why Jay had brought her there to begin with.

Caitlin had scrambled out of bed to look out the window; trying to open it for curiosities sake, but the window wouldn't budge.

The next step would be to break it and that might draw attention to her if anyone was indeed around.

"Okay." Caitlin whispered to herself in thought, "I wonder what's downstairs..."

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

The downstairs was much of the same in it's decoration; a typical cabin motif and Caitlin wondered if the place was commercially rented.

Then again Jay seemed to like things a bit on the cliche side because they were more predictable. Unless he were going up against someone and shrouded his end with mystery.

"Jay?" Caitlin asked as she made her way through the living room and noticed the elaborate locks on the front door.

Apparently Jay trusted her to roam freely in the home, but expected Caitlin to be content like a confined animal.

She almost came to the conclusion that she was alone; before Jay stepped out of the kitchen - carrying two tall glasses of iced lemonade.

Jay offered her a glass, "I bet you're thirsty. You were out for quite awhile."

Hesitantly Caitlin took it and studied the sun yellow liquid; she was past trying not to offend Jay. Even though she tried to keep her interactions with him cordial.

"I promise you won't keel over drinking it." He took a sip from his own cup, "But you don't have to take my word."

Caitlin watched as he took a seat on the sofa and felt condensation run down her arm from the lemonade.

Simply thinking about the cold drink tightened her parched throat and so Caitlin relented as she took a sip. The small sip turning into a full blown thirst.

Soon Caitlin's glass became half empty, she wiped her mouth with her arm, and sat down across from him on another couch.

"Why did you move me here?" Caitlin stared at the man she once loved and her skin nearly crawled remembering the ways she once adored him.

Caitlin watched as he leaned forward and set his glass on the table between them.

Jay glanced about the room surrounding them, "I thought you would enjoy a change in scenery." Jay hesitated as he continued on; which Jay only did when an emotion made him uncomfortable, "Maybe we could rekindle what we use to have."

This made Caitlin struggle for words, but she tried to keep a composed face. Not really knowing if it was enough to conceal her stupefied expression.

"Jay..." Caitlin knew better than to fumble over her words; she hurriedly sputtered out, "As nice a thought as that is. I don't believe that's possible for us anymore."

Jay's jaw ticced in subtle annoyance and he forcefully swallowed down a verbal barb.

"You need more time to adjust to this new development."

Before Caitlin could argue with him, Jay took what was left of her lemonade along with his glass, and walked back into the kitchen.

Caitlin could hear the glasses shattering in the sink and she could feel her back pressing into the sofa as she winced.

Usually Jay would be more volatile than that, proving he was making an effort, but the outburst reminded Caitlin of the horror Jay truly was.

No matter what sheepish disguise he donned - Jay deep down was ugly - he knew it too. Caitlin refused to play the Beauty to Jay's Beast.

"I am going to lie back down!" Caitlin called out to Jay. She didn't dare walk into the kitchen, "Maybe when I wake up...we can discuss our reconciliation?"

There was no answer from Jay. Instead of babbling on Caitlin went upstairs to her room.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

There wasn't much to do in Caitlin's room besides staring out the window. She noticed there wasn't a vehicle in sight and the treeline encroached around the cabin; closer than what was considered normal.

Which meant this place was created to technically not exist and lessened the chances of Caitlin being found. At least right away. In the end Caitlin had to keep steadfast faith in her friends.

In the meantime Caitlin had to keep Jay complacent and happy with their situation. Caitlin had to make Jay believe she wanted this as much as he did.

Obviously Jay had to think there was a chance for them or else he wouldn't have gone this far. Although more than likely Jay was on high alert - anticipating Caitlin's feigned romantic feelings - it wouldn't be the first time she used them against him.

For awhile Caitlin partially focused on her reflection in the window and slowly tried to dredge up her previous emotions for Jay.

The ones that were purely reserved for the dashing and curious man Caitlin had first encountered.

At first her heart ached and Caitlin could feel barely tangible strands straining for a hold. She braided them together in a desperate attempt; trying to combine the two diverse halves of Jay, even though they were so obviously cleaved, and when separated - created the distinct image of Jekyll and Hyde.

Except unlike Jekyll and Hyde there were no good intentions to be had from Jay's initial experiment. Even if there were some to be had; they would only give credence to the saying - 'The road to hell is paved with good intentions.'

"I will make it through this." Caitlin whispered to herself and continued to search in the depths of her heart, "Zoom will wish I had never loved him."

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Jay had surprised Caitlin by leaving a dress box on her bed as she showered. Next to the box was a bag of suggestive underwear and a red card taunted Caitlin; under the racey lace panties.

The card read,

'Caitlin,

I apologize for my earlier behavior. Please meet me downstairs and we can discuss our reconciliation over dinner.

\- Jay'

Caitlin frowned as she closed the card and pulled the dress from the box it had been nestled in.

The dress was a thin cotton number, pale lilac with royal purple roses in a statement design, and pair of deep purple heels were hidden by the gift paper.

Next Caitlin inspected the under garments given to her. Besides the light insinuation the lace brought - they were an innocent bra and panty set - with a snowflake design cut into the sheer white material.

There was no mistaking the effort Jay had went through to obtain these. Either Jay was genuinely trying to salvage their relationship or this was an attempt at an elaborate ruse.

Caitlin began dressing in the articles of clothing without a second thought to stop her.

The dress was form fitting, clinging to Caitlin on the right places, and accentuating her delicate curves. Caitlin delighted in how the dress was not only snug, but nearly felt like she wore nothing at all.

If it weren't for the possessive cinches of lace underneath; Caitlin could believe she truly were naked.

Caitlin strapped on the heels and admired her reflection in the full length mirror. She reminded herself of a porcelain doll. Caitlin's thoughts conjuring up images of date nights past, but this would be nothing like them.

A strong wave threatened to rip through the tapestry Caitlin had woven. A tapestry made from the weak threads of positive emotions towards Jay.

Caitlin took several deep breaths and made her way downstairs to the dinner that awaited her.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

If it weren't for the several candles lit about the lower rooms; Caitlin would have tripped over anything within distance of her clumsy feet.

Which could be a horrible experience - being scorched to death - in an inescapable fire. Then again she could use the inferno to escape.

As if reading Caitlin's mind Jay materialized before her and offered her his hand, "I am glad you decided to accept my invitation."

Jay's hand was warm and rough as it enveloped Caitlin's; reminding her of other places it had touched...

"Thank you for the dress..." Caitlin had to clear her head from the place her mind dived into, "You really shouldn't have."

Jay finished leading her to the dining table and pulled out a chair for Caitlin, "It was the least I could do for you and I want tonight to be perfect."

"Perfect for what exactly? Our discussion?" Caitlin carefully asked as Jay picked up a bottle of wine.

"I have many things in store for us before the night is through." Jay smiled as he opened the bottle and began to measure out two glasses.


End file.
